Por las buenas o Por las malas
by shadow66 princess
Summary: Un drabble, raro, friki que no leeran en ningun otro lugar. Solo a mi se me ocurren estas cosas xD lean bajo su riesgo.


Por las Buenas o Por las malas.

**Advertencias: **Sadiq esta muy ooc, malos chistes, Holanda en su época del rey 'repollo' de los mares, Holanda y su alcoholismo aun no declarado, no es una idea muy original y solo lo escribí para mi disfrute personal jeje así que están advertidos. Por cierto mala ortografía y gramática.

_Los personajes de Holanda y Turquía no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya Hidekazu y yo solo los utilizo para esta historia, así puedo satisfacer mi mente bizarra._

Si había algo que Holanda deseaba más que nada era aquella cosa suculenta que solo Turquía tenia. El rubio con peinado extravagante podía ser el experto en comercio marítimo, dueño de enormes flotas de barcos de combate y comercio, tener dinero de sobra y el respeto de los demás pero…por una u otra razón no podía evitar desear aquello que solo Turquía sabia hacer como ninguno otro.

Y como Holanda era alguien que obtenía lo que quería; no dudo en hacer un brillante plan bajo el poderoso influjo del alcohol, para arrebatarle aquello por las buenas o malas.

Llego hasta la casa de Sadiq de forma silenciosa, se asomo por la parte de atrás del enorme jardín de la casa de el turco (Habia aprendido del awesome Prusia) y le vio allí, sin camisa, sudado y bastante agotado.  
El holandés se relamió los labios, mientras se le hacia agua la boca, imaginando el sabor de aquel liquido caliente que muy pronto podría degustar.

Sin querer hizo algo de ruido al meterse entre los arbustos y los ágiles sentidos de Turquía rápidamente se dieron cuenta de su presencia.  
-¡¿Quién anda ahí? –pregunto con voz ligeramente cansada, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el intruso le oyera, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su sable.

Holanda ya no tenía otra salida, tendría que tomarlo a la fuerza, salio de su escondite y miro desafiante al turco mientras empuñaba su espada, sonrío de medio lado y se lanzo sobre el otro.  
Sadiq ya se esperaba un ataque, así que se defendió con maestría, de forma desafortunada en uno de sus descuidos Holanda logro tirarlo al suelo quedando encima de el con su espada cerca de la garganta de Turquía.

-je…ahora suelta el arma –susurro demasiado cerca del rostro de Turquía, para el gusto del castaño pero se sabia sin posibilidades de escape por lo que obedeció a regañadientes.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que quieres?...No recuerdo tener cuentas pendientes contigo –espeto con odio al mismo tiempo que respiraba agitadamente, debido a la lucha anterior, del mismo modo que Holanda lo hacia. No despegaba su vista del europeo, no iba a mostrar debilidad aun cuando la piel se le ponía de gallina al sentir el filo frío del arma y darse cuenta de la satisfacción con que el otro chico le miraba.

-Yo…-susurro cerca del oído del turco, que estaba muy cansado para pensar o seguir luchando, haciéndole retener la respiración- Yo solo quiero…-seguía murmurando en un tono de voz condenadamente sexy, que Turquía rara vez había odio- Yo solo quiero tu planta de café –río bajito.

Turquía, si no fuera porque estaba sobre el suelo se habría caído al piso con la absurda petición del holandés. Sonrojado, carraspeo, bajo el cuerpo del chico con cabello de repollo.  
-ja…claro que no idiota, ¡Mis plantas de café son solo mías!..No se de donde jodidos el estúpido de las cejotas consiguió café pero ni sueñes en que te daré del Mio –sentencio con orgullo, sin estar dispuesto a negociar.

Holanda suspiro fastidiado, sabia que por las buenas no se iba a poder, sin perdida de tiempo amarro al turco de las manos y pies, con delicadeza. Aquel trato suave molestaba de sobre manera al castaño, le hacia sentir débil.  
-Pues entonces te quedas semi-desnudo al aire libre… –sonrío al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de encima del cuerpo de Sadiq; para luego ayudarle a sentarse sobre el suelo arenoso y fértil, se alejo del castaño y tomo en sus brazos una planta muy pequeña que estaba en una maceta bastante bonita- Yo me llevo tu planta de café –le saco la lengua en gesto burlón, el alcohol en la sangre le había dado valor para hacer semejante robo y también le hacia actuar como un idiota, como solía decirle su hermana Bélgica.  
-¡HEY MALDITO, NO ME DEJES AQUÍ Y NO TE ROBES MI PLANTITA DE CAFÉ! –gritaba el turco mientras veía como Holanda huía rápidamente con su preciada y recién cultivada planta de café, maldecía con coraje al 'repollo' mientras se zafaba del amarre.

Para cuando Turquía por fin se vio libre, Holanda ya estaba muy lejos a bordo de su barco rumbo a alguna de sus islas fértiles en el pacifico, embriagándose y festejando su triunfo al obtener sus preciados granos de café.

Porque lo único que podía querer de Turquía, era aquella plantita….había sido divertido molestarlo, tal vez luego le haría una visita más 'personal' y tomarían una buena taza de SU nuevo café.

¡Gracias por leer! Recuerden, usen criticas constructivas! n-n

Bye!

Atte: ShadowPrincess/Kitsune.


End file.
